


把幼驯染当成家人然后和亲哥哥谈恋爱是不是搞错了什么？

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.8.9于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu本文为搞笑向，毛第一人称
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	把幼驯染当成家人然后和亲哥哥谈恋爱是不是搞错了什么？

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.8.9于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu  
> 本文为搞笑向，毛第一人称

大家好我叫衣更真绪，今天我要讲的是我的青梅竹马的故事。

我的青梅竹马叫朔间凛月，住我家对面，和我一样就读于梦之咲，是个偶像，隶属于组合Knights，有个哥哥，但是关系不太好（不如说他哥很宠他，但是他单方面讨厌他哥）。

有一天凛月到我家来借宿。这对我们来说是很平常的事，凛月说是因为我们是家人所以要时时交流感情，但我觉得他只是在自己家里没事干，跑到我家来看我的漫画。忘了说，凛月是那种早上永远睡不醒一到晚上精神超好的那种。

像往常一样，因为白天在学校我要处理组合和学生会的事务，忙得脚不沾地的，晚上挺早就困了，我躺到床上的时候凛月正趴在地毯上开着小夜灯看漫画。一般来说我很快就睡着了，也不知道凛月几点睡的，反正第二天早上他肯定是躺在我身边怎么叫都叫不醒。

不过这天可能是个例外。就在我迷迷糊糊将要睡着了的时候，凛月突然说话了。

“真~绪，我今天认识了一个陌生人哦~”

我没有反应过来，只是含糊地应了一声。过了一会儿，昏昏沉沉的脑袋处理好凛月的话，我才意识到有什么不对。

“认识”了一个“陌生人”？有这么搭配的吗？病句吧？

等一下……陌生人这个词……

我有点不好的预感。

“呐，凛月，那个人叫什么名字啊？”

“嗯？他叫朔间零哦~”

那不就是你哥嘛！

我翻个了身面朝天花板，直觉告诉我我今天晚上别想好好睡觉了。

“我一个人练舞的时候遇到他的，大概是看到我陷入瓶颈了吧，虽然不认识不过他还是来帮我了。这个时代这么好心的人可是不多了呢~”

你不认识他他认识你啊。话说你为什么要一个人练舞，你一个人练舞不关门的吗。

“而且他超~厉害的，很快就把我教会了呢……”

平时总嫌弃你哥现在倒知道夸了？

“真~绪，你在听吗？”

在听啊，还在脑内滚弹幕吐槽呢。

“呃……这不是挺好的吗？”

“我交到了新的朋友，真~绪要夸夸我~”

“是是，好孩子好孩子~”

我胡乱揉了两把凛月的头发。今天大概是凛月心情好，肯给哥哥好脸色吧。我又翻了个身，打算睡觉了。

尽管聊天的时间不算长，不过挺久以后大脑才重新回到睡眠状态。这直接导致我第二天有点混混沉沉的，在走廊里看到朔间学长都觉得他比我精神。

不，朔间学长的确比平时精神得多，大概是因为前一天和可爱的弟弟交谈，还指导弟弟跳舞了吧。说起来倒奇怪，朔间零明明是梦之咲的顶级偶像之一，凛月应该有很多可以向哥哥请教的地方，可他每次遇到问题要么就自己解决，最多和组合的同伴商量一下，倒是从来没有拜托过这个十项全能的哥哥。

我本来以为这就是一个小插曲（虽然对朔间学长来说可能是个奇迹），过两天就把这事抛在脑后了。没想到凛月第二次来我家借宿的时候，他又提到了那个“超厉害的陌生人”。

他是这么说的。

“真~绪，我好像有喜欢的人了。”

还是我躺在床上，凛月趴在地上看漫画（我甚至怀疑这本和之前那本是同一系列的）。刚听到的时候我也没反应过来，甚至还在迷迷糊糊地想不会是转校生吧。过了一会儿，我感受到一阵诡异的即视感。

神啊，祝我接下来能睡个好觉吧。

“嗯？谁啊？”

“前两天跟你说的那个，朔间零哦。”

………………历史总是惊人地相似。

“最近他经常来辅导我呢，偶尔还会告诉我有趣的事。不愧是三年级的学长，懂得很多呢~”

……怪不得最近总觉得朔间学长容光焕发。

“真~绪，你在听吗？”

……在听。

“难道真~绪吃醋了？一直喜欢的青梅竹马突然对自己说喜欢别人，就算是真~绪也会难过呢~”

“你别乱想，我才不喜欢你。”

“诶……真~绪，如果我对他告白的话，会怎么样啊？”

他会高兴到晕厥。

“嗯……你不试试怎么知道嘛。”

“真~绪说的有道理。我明天就去。”

凛月似乎是满意了，把漫画书一合，起身去洗漱。我一瞥封面：~兄弟的禁断之恋~水神姬老师经典再印……

我还买过这种东西嘛！

第二天凛月怎么告白的我倒是没看见，反正放学后我们没有一起回家。

不过第三天早上我们还是一起上学了，具体表现为我走进凛月的卧室把他从床上拽下来给他套上校服然后背着他出门了。在出门前一刻，凛月总算睁开了眼睛，并捞过一块面包嚼了几口充当早饭。

在出门的时候我还碰到了朔间学长。其实我有那么一会儿犹豫要不要把凛月放下让他和他哥一起上学（毕竟我是个懂得成人之美的好人），不过朔间学长只是对我笑了笑，说了句“辛苦衣更君了”，我就在他宠溺的视线（对他弟弟的）中走出了朔间家门。

走到一半我突然开始想，朔间学长的那个笑容似乎别有深意……昨天晚上他们没有做什么吧，我给凛月换衣服的时候也没看到什么奇怪的痕迹啊不对我在想什么……

这个时候凛月突然说话了。

“真~绪~”

我有点心虚：“怎、怎么了？”

好在凛月没有察觉。“我好高兴，我和我喜欢的人在一起了哦。”

“喔，恭喜你哦。”

“我们昨天一起去吃了可丽饼，他还送我回家~”

“真好啊。”

“嘿嘿，我都有点飘飘然了~今天上课睡觉真绪不要叫我~”

我突然有点好奇之后的展开。

“他送你回家之后呢？”

“之后？之后他就走了呀。”

“诶？没有在你家留宿吗？”

“没有哦。真~绪，难道在想什么色色的事？”

“没有啦！”

凛月装模做样地笑了我两句，然后瘫在了我背上。大概是想睡了。

“说起来，你哥呢？”

背上的人一僵。好的，大仇已报。

“哥哥？我是独生子哦，真~绪不知道吗？”

“啊？明明我出门的时候还看到……”

“这么说起来昨天好像的确有什么曾经是哥哥的人出现在家里了……就是个无关人士啦真~绪不用管他~”

所以，按照凛月的说法，他和恋人“朔间零”一起回家，然后恋人“朔间零”就走了，之后哥哥“朔间零”出现在了家里……什么鬼啊朔间学长原来是人格分裂吗！

心目中朔间学长高大的形象垮了一个角。

这天下午快放学的时候，大神晃牙风风火火地进了教室，停在凛月的桌子前面：“喂阿凛，你哥找你。”

“我是独生子哦，柯~基忘记了吗？”

“本大爷是高贵的狼——！！算了，吸血鬼混蛋让我带的话我带到了。”大神拉开椅子豪放地坐了下去，“前两天看见你们在一起，还以为你们关系好一点了呢……”

这时候朔间学长也进来了，笔直走向了凛月的位置，看上去很霸道总裁地（咦为什么我知道这个）一只手支在桌子上，逼近凛月说道：“凛月，我等你很久了哦。”

怎么回事？学长你那老年人一样的口癖呢？还是说你果然是人格分裂吗？

旁边的大神惊呆了。

然后凛月露出了一个……我很难形容总之就是恋爱中的女孩子的表情：“零~君，你来接我了呀。”

“噗通”一声，大神晃牙从椅子上掉下去了。

虽然很突然不过，在凛月的盛情邀请下我和这对兄弟？还是恋人？一起回家。

其实我觉得超尴尬的……但是凛月像普通的女孩子向闺蜜介绍男朋友一样对我说“真~绪这就是我和你说过的零君哦”然后转头对朔间学长说“零~君这是我的青梅竹马衣更真绪哦”，接着朔间学长完全不觉得有什么不对的样子对我说“请多指教衣更君”……总之，虽然我很尴尬，还是跟着他们演下去：“请多指教，朔间前辈。”

一路上凛月都在对我说他的零~君怎么怎么好怎么怎么好，我觉得如果是通常运转的朔间学长应该已经升天了……不过他看上去非常坦然，用温柔的眼神注视着凛月，让我觉得搞错了什么的是我自己。

好不容易到我们住的街区了。我对这两个人要怎么完成从恋人·朔间零到哥哥·朔间零的转变十分好奇，忍不住从猫眼偷看了一会儿。

“零君，今天我很高兴。”

“我也是，凛月。睡个好觉。”

“你也是。再见啦，零君。”

非常普通的酸不拉几的情侣间对话，接下来难道朔间学长还要出去转一圈再回来？还是他只是把凛月送回家并没有打算住在家里？

我继续看了下去。

两个人在门口抱了一下，然后凛月打开家门，两个人又依依不舍地再道了个别，眼看凛月就要把门关上了。

这个时候！朔间学长突然冲上去推开了门！

“怎么了，零君？”

“凛月，吾辈……”

那一瞬间，我目睹了凛月态度的一百八十度大转变。

“你谁啊？”

“吾辈是汝的哥哥……”

“我不认识你。走开。”

……

我没心情看下去了。

好吧，至少朔间学长不是人格分裂，只是找到了和凛月玩耍的正确方法。

这天晚上我和凛月通电话对作业答案。虽然这么说，不过其实就是我给凛月报答案而已。

这个时候我听到了朔间学长的声音。

“凛月~~~~~真的不和哥哥一起睡觉吗~~~~~~”

“不要。你好烦。”

“凛月~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

“我男朋友会吃醋。你别烦我了。”

……………………

求朔间学长的心理阴影面积。

总结一下：我的青梅竹马朔间凛月，把我当成家人，然后把亲哥哥当成陌生人并和他玩起了天降系恋爱游戏，并与此同时还不认这个哥哥。这……是不是搞错了什么？


End file.
